The conventional parallel clamp-type vise is to clamp and hold a clamp or press a work piece with a strong force for forming, or for pressing and changing its outer configuration. Therefore, its structural feature lies in that the movable jaws and fixed jaws have sturdy machine body structure, and the opposite inner sides of its two jaws have parallel clamp claw sets, meanwhile, the join relationship of its drive guide rods and guide screws with various jaws preconditioned on that it can unidirectionally bear the applied strong force along the clamping and fixing direction. However, except that some work pieces are clamped and held, some others are of a hollow frame form as shown in Enclosure 1 or a concave slots as shown in Enclosure 2, and if and when this kind of work pieces need to be processed on their outer sides, the above-said clamping and holding way is no longer applicable. To provide a reasonable clamping and holding to this kind of work pieces, this design provides a kind of two clamp jaws, the two (front and rear) sides of which are provided with the clamp claw sets respectively; a guide rod having a structure which can apply forces in two directions; and the movable jaws having a structure to receive the strong drive in two directions by the manually operated or the electric motor driven guide rod or the oil hydraulic or pneumatic powered elements, thereby providing the above-said work pieces with the clamp vise improvements to clamp and hold the work pieces by its functions to stretch outwardly to clamp and hold the work pieces and also to maintain its original clmaping and holding functions. Besides, when it is used as a table vise, its arrangement has its movable jaws with two-directional traction forces and its screw structure, so the upper and lower rims of the innner guide holes in its fixed jaws can be further made with innner concave terraced tooth form, and the tooth-shaped holes are provides in the end and the tooth-shaped holes are provided in the end and along the perpendicular direction of the guide machine body of the movable jaws to mutually use the opposite drives to clamp and hold the perpendicular work pieces.
This design makes the outer sides of the two clamp jaws of the conventional vise into the clamp planes with clamp claws, and its drive the clamp planes with clamp claws, and its drive guide rod and nut are made into the vise with new functions to be subjected to the forces in two directions to accept the drive by the manually operated, or electric motor operated or oil hydraulic or pneumatic-powered elements, so the vise can clamp and hold a work piece in two directions and also can push outward to clamp and fix a work piece or can stretch outward to form a work piece, or can tract the inner concave teeth on the upper and lower rims of the inner guide holes in the fixed jaws of the body of the table vise and the tooth holes in the end of the guide machine body of the movable jaws of the body of table vise to vertically clamp a work piece.
As known to all, the conventional vises comprise a strong work bench-type vise or drill vise or precision milling machine vise, with a basic structure as follows: i.e. on the inner sides of the parallel clamp jaw, the clamp claws are provided to receive the the mutually closing or moving away drive for mutually clamping or releasing a work piece. The vises made according to the above-said structural principle are widely known to the people and also used by them.
However, under various processing conditions, it is unreasonable to say that a work piece onlyneeds the opposite clamping and fixing principle of design. Since some work pieces are in hollow frame forms or inner concave slots, but when their outside profiles are ready to receive the processing, the above-said vises are unfit to clamp and fix them, but a clamp vise that can push and stretch outward is badly needed.
The improvements on vise in the present invention is designed responsive to the above requirements, mainly the outer sides of the movable jaws and fixed jaws of the vise are further provided with clamp claws, and the traction struction between the drive structure and the movable jaws is designed as structure to use strong tractions in two directions; on the body of the clamp vise, the support posts to support the drive elements and the drive elements have the join structure respectively to receive the forces in the two directions, thereby providing the strong clamping or streching or pushing actions. The following design of the present inventon is applied to the examplary forms (A) table vise, (B) drill vise, (C) milling machine vise, under the common innovative disclosure, they have the above-said applicatory structural forms as described above: